Secrets of the Night
by Kitwarrior24
Summary: Another prophet has surfaced, or is she? Amelia Celestial is not everything she seems and Sam and Dean are determined to figure out the truth. Starting with her crazy family. Five brothers and one cousin. And Amelia herself. Throw Chuck in the mix and you'll have to read to find out what happens next. T for Supernatural, but mainly Dean, Gabriel and Chuck.
1. The Night Holds Many Secrets

**Hey guys, Kit here. I had a free period in Band Class, and I was like what the heck, lets post this story that I wrote earlier. So, this is a set up for a story that is to come, so lets get started!**

**Pictures of the outfits are on (www,pinterest,com/Kitwarrior24/fanfiction-stuff/) just make the commas into periods.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural! Only Amelia and the human names of the Angels.**

* * *

Sam sighed and leaned back against the hood of the Impala, a can of beer sat, unopened, next to him. A soft wind blew across the empty field in front of him, rustling the dried grass and bare trees.

"Hey there Sammy. Looking at the scenery?" A voice came from behind him. He turned,

"No Dean. Just waiting for you to get back. I found a case." Dean grabbed the can and popped the top. Taking a sip, he leaned back next to Sam.

"So what is it?" Sam shrugged, pulling another can from the cooler at his feet, opening it as he stood back up.

"Not really sure. But I think it has something to do with Kevin." Dean looked up at that,

"Why? Kevin come to you in a dream or something?" Dean laughed and took a sip of his beer.

"No. I was on a school site and I came across something odd." Sam grabbed his laptop and pulled up the page, handing it to Dean. A PDF file was open, displaying an essay written by a freshman at Starling High School. Dean read through the paper and looked up, shocked.

"But this is our life! Only Chuck could do that, and he went missing and is presumed dead!" Sam nodded,

"I know man. This paper was written the day after Kevin died."

"You think we've got ourselves another prophet?" Sam shrugged,

'I don't know. But, its worth checking out, you think?"

"Yeah. Let's check out Starling, Massachusetts."

oO0Oo

Sam and Dean stood on the porch of an off-white house in the suburbs of Starling. Dean knocked on the door and stepped back to Sam. An few moments later, a shirt girl with slightly wavy red hair that reached the small of her back answered the door. She was wearing a navy blue plaid skirt with a white button-up shirt tucked into it with a black string tie around the neck. A grey vest with a crest that read 'Starling High School' was pulled over top. She wore a pair of black dress shoes with knee length navy blue socks and the front part of her hair was pulled back and braided over the rest of her hair. She looked up at the two taller men,

"Can I help you?"

"FBI. I'm Agent Plank and the is is my partner, Agent Mobley. Are you Amelia Celestial?"

"Yes. Are you sure you are FBI agents? You don't look like it."

"Well, miss, we are Federal Agents." Dean flashed his badge and Sam followed suit. "May we come in?"

"Sure." She stepped aside and they entered the house. "The living room is right through there." Sam sat on a chair and Dean sat on the couch. Amelia came in and sat on a foot rest across from the couch. Papers were strewn across the table and a black and purple striped backpack sat open next to it.

"Sorry about the mess. I was doing homework. School only got out an hour ago."

"Are your parents home?" Sam asked and Amelia looked down.

"No. My mom died when I was little and my dad left a long time ago."

"So you live here all alone? I'm afraid that isn't legal."

"Oh no, I live with my brothers and my cousin."

"Brothers. How many do you have?" Dean asked, shocked.

"Five and my cousin makes six."

"Where are they?" Sam asked.

"Well, my legal guardian is Gabriel, he's at work right now. He delivers mail."

"How old is he?"

"21. He's my second youngest brother. My oldest brother, Michael, and my second oldest brother, Luke are serving in the war right now with my third oldest brother Ralph. Their tour ends next week. My twin brother, Jimmy, is at the store down the street with my cousin Brandon. We're all 15 and in all the same classes in school. They should be home soon."

"We can wait until they get back, if that makes you feel better."

"No that's okay. Can I get you some tea or coffee?"

"No thanks." Sam said and Dean nodded.

"Okay. I'll be right back, I need to change out of my uniform. Amelia said before disappearing up some stairs. Sam turned to Dean.

"Any EMF?" Dean shook his head, slipping the detector into his pocket,

"None. She seems like a perfectly normal kid. I don't understand it." Sam pulled a notebook out of the girl's bag. It was labeled '_Secret: Please Do Not Read_' and covered in weird symbols.

"Hey Dean. Do these symbols look Enochian to you?"

"Now that you mention it. Yeah."

"Maybe this is who we are looking for." There was some clattering on the stairs and Sam shoved the notebook back into the bag as Amelia appeared. She was now wearing black skinny jeans and a purple striped shirt with a black undershirt. She wore black heeled boots and an owl necklace around her neck. Her hair was brushed and fell around her shoulders.

"Thanks for waiting. What can I help you with?" At this moment, the door opened and two boys came in carrying two grocery bags each. One was brown-haired and wore a grey v-neck and black jeans. He had a black jacket on and a mischievous look on his face. The other boy was wearing a white button down shirt tucked into white dress pants. Around his neck was a half undone blue tie and he wore a tan trench coat. Dean looked at him shocked as he brushed dark hair out of his startling blue eyes.

"Cas?" Dean whispered, and Sam looked up,

"What are you talking abo-? Cas?" The little boy looked confused at the two men staring at him.

"What are you talking about? My name is Jimmy."Dean looked over at Amelia, her eyes wide.

"Hi Jimmy. Brandon did you get my candy?"

"Yeah. Hershey's, Reese's and Junior Mints. I know what you like."

"Thanks. Gabriel called while you were gone, he will be home in an hour and he's bringing dinner. I don't know what though." She turned to Jimmy, "Make sure you do your homework, I have to talk to the FBI." She said this like it was the most normal thing in the world. Jimmy nodded and went into the kitchen, Brandon followed after handing the smaller bag to Amelia. She looked at it questioningly.

"Another notebook, a new pack of pens, a binder and some pencil lead." She nodded and smiled.

"Thanks." She came back into the living room and sat herself back onto the footrest. "Sorry about that. So, what can I help you with?"

"That essay that you wrote for the contest. Where did you get the inspiration?" Amelia looked confused,

"My story was FBI questionable? I just had a dream about it and thought it sounded cool." Sam shared a knowing look with Dean and was about to say something when a tune **(1)** began to play. Amelia fished around in her bag and pulled out an I-Phone with a black case. Dean noticed there was a galaxy pattern with two white jeweled wings on the back of the case.

"Hey Sam. Check out the case." Sam looked closer.

"Yeah, and there are some faint Enochian symbols in the background." Amelia slid her finger across the screen and held it up to her ear.

"Hey Gabriel. Umm one sec." Amelia ran over to the foot of the stairs and yelled up. "Jimmy! Brandon! Do you want cheese pizza with pepperoni, mushrooms and olives?" A faint 'yeah' came back. "Yes. Okay, see you then. Bye." She hung up and came back over. "Sorry about that. You are welcome to stay for dinner. If you want that is."

"We'd love to. Thank you." Sam said, elbowing Dean in the ribs. Dean muttered to himself and rubbed his sore side.

"I need to get the table set, and Gabriel will be home any moment. Please make yourselves comfortable." At this, she went back to the kitchen and they heard clanging. Dean turned to Sam,

"I think she is the one. The dreams and stuff, it makes sense. That's what happened with Chuck." Sam said, sitting back in his chair.

"Yeah. But Sam, that Jimmy looks like a mini Cas, and Brandon reminds me of Balthazar, especially the v-neck."

"Maybe Amelia told them about her dreams, both of them could have thought they were cool and got their outfits, or something."

"Could be, but man is it weird. And isn't Cas' vessel called Jimmy or something?"

"Yeah. I think so." Dean leaned back and ran his hand through his hair. he looked up at a noise, like a car pulling into a driveway. Two sets of feet pounded down the stairs, and Brandon pulled the door open.

"Gabe!" Jimmy said, reaching up his arms to wrap the older boy in a hug.

"Hey buddy. How was school?" Amelia came out of the kitchen and whispered in his ear. He glanced at her and she nodded. Sam stood up,

"Are you Gabriel?" The man turned around and they found themselves staring into the face of their favorite Trickster.

"Hello Sam. Dean. It's been a while."

* * *

**(1) O Death or Carry On My Wayward Son, I haven't decided. **

**And thats a wrap. This story will lead into a random one-shot I thought of. So, just a heads up on that. Anyway, pictures are on my Pinterest, the link is in the top Author's Note, just make the commas periods and you are good to go. I think that is all, Ciao for now!**

**Question of the Week:**

**Who are Amelia's brothers and cousin? (Angel names of course and the first correct answer gets cookies and can suggest an idea for a one-shot. I'll let everyone know who that is next chapter.)**


	2. The Night Is Not To Be Reckoned With

**Hey guys, Kit here. I had another free period in Band Class today. I WANT TO PLAY MY CLARINET! *takes a deep breath* Okay, I'm calm.** **Anyway, my friend just got an account, so check her out. Criminalminds01453.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Superntural. I only own Amelia, the plot and the human names of the Angels. The Angelic Hierarchy is based off of ****Celestial Hierarchy of Dionysis Summa Theologica by Thomas Aquinas**** and ****The gathering of chiors by CherylB1964****. (**** s/8740396/1/The-gathering-of-choirs)**

* * *

Michael stood at the ready, his military unifrm was freshly pressed. He, Luke and Ralph were all in the 21st airborne division, with all the best pilots. Luke styood beside him, and Ralph beside him. They were at the funeral of a fallen comrade, their last stop before the trip home the next day.

"Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust. From the earth we have come and to the earth we will return." The preacher stepped back from the podium, and Michael stepped up.

"We gather here to celebrate the life of Commander Jeffery Brindley. He was a loyal solider and a good man. Though he is departed, he lives on in our hearts. We take this moment to reflect on how he has influenced our lives." Everyone present bowed their heads and Michael began his prayer. "Dear Father of all. Protect the man who protected the many. May his light remain with you in heaven forever. Amen." The organist began a soft, melancholy tune and the military men behind the podium snapped to attention. A trumpet in the distance began "The Taps" and was answered shortly after by Luke's trumpet. He carried on the tune and four men carried the coffin, covered in an American flag, out the burial plot. The service was over. A new chapter had begun.

oO0Oo

"Gabriel!" Dean said, shocked. "But your dead!"

"Sure I am bucko. Just like I was when you stabbed me with a wooden stake." He rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. A pizza box apperared in Amelia's outstreched arms. "Come on guys. Soup's on." The three kids ran into the kitchen as Gabriel turned to Sam and Dean.

"What are you bozos doing here? Messing with my family is a big problem." Sam handed Gabriel the printout of Amelia's essay. He read through it and turned pale.

"Shit! Amelia, get in here!" Amelia came into the room.

"Yeah?" She sat down on the couch next to Dean and started putting the papers into their folders and binders, and storing them neatly in her backpack.

"Did you submit your dream into that contest, even when I told you not to?" There was a crash from the other room and Brandon came out, looking sheepish.

"Actually, I was the one who passed it in under her name. She didn't find out until they had announced that she had won." Gabriel looked at her quizzically, and she shrugged,

"I wrote it down cause I couldn't stop thinking about it. I don't know how he got it though." Brandon sighed, shaking his head.

"Jeez Cuz. Learn to keep your computer locked when you go to the bathroom. It only takes one second to print it out and make it look like nothing happened." Amelia glared at Brandon as he finished talking. Gabriel looked over at the Winchesters,

"So now what? You thinks she's some kind of prophet?" Dean shrugged,

"Isn't that why you are here? Archangel tied to her ass or whatever?"

"No you bozo. I'm here because I want to be." Gabriel looked like he was about to say something else, when Amelia spoke up.

"Maybe we should tell them. They might be able to help us." Gabriel whirled around and glared at her.

"Are you out of you mind!? Michael specifically told us not to talk about it." Amelia stood up and Gabriel took a step back.

"Michael has no power over me and neither do you! I take what he said as a suggestion, I can make my own choices!" She shouted, obviously angry.

"L." Amelia turned around to look a Jimmy, "You're right. No one has power over you, and only you can control me. But think your decisions through. I know you think you are doing the right thing, but you should talk this out with Michael." Amelia nodded slowly, and was about to speak when the song "Highway to Hell" started playing. She fished her phone out of her pocket.

"Hello? Oh, one sec, I'm putting you on speaker." She pressed a button on the screen and set it on the coffee table. "Hey Luke. Are Michael and Ralph there?"

"Yeah. So I have good news! Our tour ended early, so we'll be back tomorrow."

"Yes!" Brandon yelled, pumping his fist in the air. "Does this mean Michael can teach me how to shoot a gun?"

"Why couldn't he teach you when he got back in a week?" Luke asked, puzzlement evident in his voice.

"Cause I need to to kill people now!" Sam looked over at the boy in confusion. Gabriel also looked confused,

"Why do you need a gun to kill people? Your a fucking angel!" He paused for a second, "Oh crap." Dean looked over at him and the silence seemed to stretch on forever.

"Awkward." Came Luke's voice over the phone.

"You idiot!" Amelia yelled, anger evident in her face.

"Now you've done it." Jimmy muttered under his breath and Brandon snickered.

"Good job Gabriel. You knew how important this mission was and you just went and fucking blew it!" Michael screamed over the connection, which crackled and distorted his voice.

"Umm," Sam looked around at the angry and amused expressions in the room, "What's going on?"

"Close your eyes." Jimmy said in a surprisingly calm voice, not moving his eyes from Amelia.

"What? Wh-" Sam started, but was interrupted by Brandon,

"Just close your goddamn eyes!" Sam and Dean did as they were told and a bright light filled the room a moment later.

"I ought to smite you right now, but that would just blow our cover!" They heard Amelia yell and Gabriel replied in a timid, but strong voice,

"I'm sorry. It was an accident. If you smite anyone, it should be Balthazar!"

"Oh brother, no smiting will happen today" they heard Jimmy say, "L. You need to calm down. Father would not be happy to see you in such a state."

"I know. Thank you dear brother." At this, the light dimmed and faded, revealing the present state of the room. Gabriel was on his knees in front of Amelia and Jimmy had his hand on her shoulder. Brandon had not moved from his position next to the coffee table where the phone still sat. And by the sound of it, there was someone laughing on the other end.

"Shut up Michael. Do I have to threaten to smite your ass too?" Amelia yelled and there was a pause,

"No. Sorry." There was once again silence before Amelia spoke up,

"So, who wants pizza?" Several hands went up and Amelia sighed before picking up her phone, "What time are you coming back tomorrow?"

"Dunno. Around noon, maybe later. We're in DC, so traffic will be rough."

"Alright. See you then. Bye."

"Later sis." There was a click at the other end and Amelia stuck the phone in her pocket. "Come on guys. Foods in the kitchen."

oO0Oo

Dean stood next to Sam, not knowing what to do or where to look. Glancing over at his brother, he knew he was feeling the same. Gabriel was showing Brandon something on his phone and every now and then, they would start laughing, plates of pizza abandoned on the table in front of them. Amelia was whispering into Jimmy's ear and typing away, probably texting, on her phone.

"So," Sam began awkwardly, "What is really going on around here?" All four people looked up, annoyed looks on their faces.

"Jeez buckaroo. Hold your horses. We're waiting for the older boys to get back so we can all tell you together." Dean sighed as Gabriel finished and went back to his phone. Glancing over at the clock, he noticed that is was 9:30, a lot of time had passed since they had arrived at 4:30. He cleared his throat,

"I really hate to interrupt, but it is getting really late and I do need by beauty sleep." At this point, Amelia stood up, looking angry.

"Look, our world does not revolve around you and you can leave whenever you want! But since you apparently are so impatient to leave, Michael said I could tell you what is going on." She glance over at Gabriel and he sighed and nodded for her to continue. "So, you think I'm a prophet? Well, I'm not, well, it's complicated. Anyway, I have a sort of protection squad, Jimmy and I both. Gabriel, obviously, as well as the other three Archangels. Michael is Michael, Luke is Lucifer and Ralph is Raphael. And of course, Brandon is Balthazar." Dean looked at her, shocked.

"So know you know what you need to know." Gabriel said, gesturing to the door. "I think it is time for you gentlemen should leave."

"But-" Sam began, but was cut off by Gabriel,

"No. YOU HAVE BOTHERED MY FAMILY ENOUGH, SO LEAVE US ALONE!" Sam pulled Dean out the door and watched as it was slammed in his face.

* * *

**There we go! The next chapter will be coming soon, and let me tell you, the plot is really weird. But really, this plot as a whole is super weird, so one weird chapter is to be expected. Thanks for reading.**


	3. The Night is Devious and Mischievous

**Hey guys, Kit here. Sorry I haven't posted anything for a while, I have exams coming up as well as History Exhibition. This takes place about six months after the last chapter. I got this idea when I was playing softball and I told my friend, the shortstop and then I had a dream about it, so yeah.**

******Pictures of the outfits are on (www,pinterest,com/Kitwarrior24/fanfiction-stuff/) just make the commas into periods.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. I only own Amelia, the Angel's human names and the really weird plot. Enjoy.**

* * *

Sam was sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala, waiting for Dean to come back in from the gas stop. He had insisted on some pie, and Sam knew better than to get between his brother and a pastry. A soft song came from Sam's pocket and he pulled out his phone. Glancing at the caller ID, and not recognizing it, he put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Hey," came a chipper voice from the other end, "It's Amelia."

"Oh. Hey. Didn't expect to her from you so soon. How are things in Starling?"

"Dunno, don't spend much of my time there any more." Sam grinned and held back a snort. After learning that Amelia and her family were not all that they seemed, he and Dean had left Starling and he expected the family to still live there.

"Where did you move to?"

"Well, it's complicated. You know how shocked you were when you found out that all four Archangels and Balthazar were looking out for me and Jimmy?"

"Yeah?" Sam asked, a quizzical expression finding its way on to his face.

"We, umm. We didn't tell you the whole story. Like the reason we need protecting for instance."

"Listen kid, it really doesn't matter the reason, as long as you and your brother are safe. So, where did you set up these days?"

"I will explain everything when I see you in person, I promise. Gabriel will be there in 5 minutes, so make sure Dean is with you and park the Impala in an empty field or something."

"But-?"

"No, Sam. Please don't argue with me. Just do what I ask and it will all be explained." There was a click and the call fell silent. Sam pushed the phone back in his pocket just as Dean opened the door, grocery bag clutched in one hand.

"Who was that?" he asked, buckling himself in and starting the car.

"Amelia." Dean looked over at him, shocked,

"Really? I thought Gabriel made it very clear that he did not want us messing in their business anymore."

"Yeah, I thought that too, but Gabriel is coming to get us in 5 minutes. Oh, and you are supposed to park the car in a field. For safe keeping I guess." Dean still looked shocked, but he shook his head and muttered something under his breath as he pulled out of the gas station parking lot and towards an abandoned field they had seen earlier.

oO0Oo

Gabriel sighed as he walked into the room where Amelia had asked him to bring Sam and Dean. He figured that he should probably set up a couple chairs or something before he got them. Wouldn't want the clowns whining about how there was nowhere to sit. A soft beep came from his pocket and he pulled it out, glancing at the text on the screen.

_Its confirmed. Go get them. -L_

Gabriel grinned as he flew out of the room and landed in front of Sam and Dean. They both jumped back at the sudden appearance of the Archangel.

"Gabriel! Here to tell us whats going on and where you are taking us?" Gabriel snorted,

"Not likely. I like keeping you two in the dark as much as possible. The less you know, the less you will do to try and mess it." He turned to look at Sam's annoyed expression. "Look, Amelia is trying to make things better between you guys. She felt bad about what happened. But not me though. You two need to learn to mind your own business before you piss off some very important people." Sam sighed, and glanced over at Dean, before nodding.

"Fine. Take us to where ever you need to." Gabriel placed one hand on each of the boy's foreheads and a moment later, they were in the 'Waiting Room" that Amelia had set up for them. Gabriel snapped his fingers and two wooden chairs appeared in the middle of the otherwise barren, windowless room.

"Wait here. Amelia will come and get you in a minute." At this, the Angel of the Lord disappeared, leaving the room empty.

"Well, this is great! We got kidnapped by an Angel and I don't even have my pie!" Dean snapped, sitting down roughly on one of the chairs. Sam sat on the other chair and put his head in his hands,

"What do you think is really going on here Dean? Why would Amelia call us now? And where the hell are we?!" As he said that, there was a rush of wings and they both glanced in the direction the sound came from. Amelia was standing there with a taller man in the shadows behind her.

"Hey" she said as she stepped forwards into the light. Sam noticed that her red hair had grown a to mid back and she had sprung up a couple inches. She was wearing black, ripped skinny jeans, black, shin height combat boots and a galaxy t-shirt. Over top she also wore a girlish version of Castiel's trench-coat, unbuttoned, of course. In addition to the owl and moon necklace they had first seen her in, she wore a charm bracelet with moons, owls, stars, and blue stones on it. The front of her hair was french braided back on both sides and tied together in the back by a gold satin ribbon. She turned to look at the man behind her, "I'm sure you both know Lucifer." Sam and Dean watched as the other man stepped into the light, a smug grin on his face.

"Boys. Gabriel told me you think our little Amelia here is a prophet." Amelia glared at him, but he pretended not to notice. "If she is a prophet, I'm my Dad."

"Lucifer," Amelia warned, "You're getting to close to blasphemy. Watch your tongue." Lucifer bowed his head,

"Of course." Sam and Dean watched the exchange, trying to hide their confusion. Surely an Archangel had more power than a prophet. Amelia turned back to them and grinned,

"I want to apologize for how Gabriel acted last time we met. He was out of line and that was not acceptable."

"It's okay." Sam said, "Gabriel just wanted to protect his family, and we respect that." Dean nodded,

"Yeah, after all, family is all you have left."

"Cool. Anyway, we planned an event today and we would like if you would join us." Dean looked at her, worried.

"What kind of event?" A smug grin came across her face,

"You'll see. Come on." Lucifer put his fingers on Sam and Dean's foreheads as Amelia grabbed onto his arm.

oO0Oo

Sam looked around and notice that they were standing on a white fluffy object that seemed to be defying gravity.

"Are we on a cloud?" Amelia grinned and nodded, walking around like she did this everyday.

"That's right. We are in heaven **(1)** and this is a cloud." Lucifer said as he came up behind them with Dean. A second later, Gabriel appeared, wearing some sort of weird outfit.

* * *

**(1) I don't care what others say, people that are still alive can go to heaven.  
**

**That is chapter three done and the weirdness will continue next chapter. Any questions can be Pmed to me or you can put them in reviews. Thanks for reading. :{)**


End file.
